Mr & Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy
by Ever-Lyo
Summary: Petit OS sur le tout début d'un couple légendaire. "Elle savait que l'amour c'était se reconnaître dans les yeux de l'autre, échanger, se respecter, prendre soin de son partenaire, mais elle ignorait que c'était donner tant de plaisir, sans contrepartie"


_Bonsoir, bonsoir…_

_Alors, cette fiction dort depuis longtemps dans mon PC. Je l'ai relu, re-relu, réécrite, mais je crois que je suis arrivée au maximum de ce que je pouvais faire en terme de qualité et j'espère ne pas trop décevoir les inconditionnels de Jane Austen.  
Je sais que je m'attaque à un monument. Mais j'avais besoin d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait après le dernier mot de Pride & Prejudice, alors je l'ai écrit, on n'est jamais mieux servit sur par soi même non ?  
ce ne sera pas une fiction, mais un simple OS, comme j'aime assez en faire. Même si là, ce n'est pas tellement un choix. J'ai la frousse de m'attaquer à un monde pareil, et il y a sur ce site une excellente fiction très bien documentée sur la vie de la Gentry Anglaise à cette époque que franchement je n'égalerai jamais. J'ai donc pris l'agréable raccourci de ne raconter que les scènes qui me feront envie et que j'imagine._

_Cet OS raconte le mariage et la nuit de noce de Mr & Mrs Darcy. Parce qu'à l'époque, ce n'était pas facile d'être une femme, encore moins la nuit suivant ses noces, j'ai essayé de me mettre à la place de Lizzy. Jusqu'où Darcy sera-t-il un Gentleman ?_

_* __Cette histoire contient une scène de sexe relativement détaillée __* _

.

* * *

**Aimer sans contrepartie  
**

* * *

.

- Vous êtes magnifique Lizzy.

Mr Bennet essayait tant bien que mal de filtrer l'émotion dans sa voix, mais c'était impossible.  
Sa fille préférée, sa meilleure compagne, était devant lui en robe de mariée, et très bientôt, dans quelques heures tout au plus, elle aurait changé de nom et appartiendrai alors à un autre homme, qui l'emmènerait dans son comté trop, beaucoup trop loin de Longbourn.  
Mais comment aurait-il pu refuser ce qui rendait manifestement sa fille si heureuse ?  
Il n'avait pas le droit de se montrer égoïste au point de la garder pour lui au risque de la laisser sans ressources avec sa mère et ses sœurs s'il venait à mourir avant elles – ce qui était alors dans l'ordre des choses – alors que le bonheur et la chance lui tendait les bras en la personne de Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy.  
Mais la voir s'éloigner lui brisait le cœur.

Jane, dont on avait célébré les noces la semaine passée, lui manquerait également, mais ce n'était pas pareil, elle n'était qu'à trois miles. Et Lizzy encore présente à Longbourn était un gage de conversation sensée dans la maison, ce qui ne serait malheureusement plus le cas dés ce soir.  
Il aimait beaucoup Jane, et s'était même souvent demandé d'où la jeune fille tenait son doux caractère, peut-être du sage et débonnaire Mr Gardiner, le feu père de Mrs Bennet.  
Mais sa préférence allait toujours à Elisabeth. Elle n'était pas un canon de beauté de l'époque mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être belle, très fine d'esprit, observatrice, intelligente, cultivée et spirituelle. Elle alliait un bon sens déconcertant à une vision très critique de la société mais des manières irréprochables. Elle était sa plus belle réussite, même s'il était assez humble pour convenir que ce n'était ni de son fait, ni à plus forte raison de celui de son épouse. Certes, sa femme et lui avaient enseignés de bon préceptes à toutes leurs filles, mais c'étaient les qualités naturelles d'Elisabeth qui avaient fait d'elle la jeune femme qui avait su conquérir le cœur du célibataire le plus endurci et le plus convoité du Derbyshire.

Il suffisait de regarder Lydia pour être conscient qu'une bonne éducation ne fait pas tout. Même si pour sa benjamine, il admettait volontiers avoir laissé son éducation entièrement à Mrs Bennet, déçu de voir ses chances d'avoir un héritier s'envoler, et que les résultats étaient à la hauteur de son inconscience d'alors.

- Père, de quoi aurais-je l'air à l'église devant mon futur époux et le Pasteur si je pleure dés à présent parce que vous pleurez ?

Elisabeth dut se mordre les joues mais elle ne put empêcher ses mains de trembler.

- Allons Lizzy, respirez un bon coup, ce n'est qu'un mariage après tout ! siffla Lydia avec son habituelle voix aigüe.

En effet, Elisabeth respira, mais ce fut pour mieux contenir sa colère face à sa jeune sœur qu'elle aurait préféré savoir à des milliers de miles d'ici.  
Bien sûr, Jane et elles lui avaient envoyé des cartons d'invitation, parce qu'il le fallait, les convenances l'exigeaient. Mais _jamais_ elles n'auraient pensé la voir, pour une simple question d'argent !  
Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand elles virent apparaître un matin devant la porte de la maison familiale, Mrs Wickham – enceinte de plusieurs mois sans en avoir averti personne – et son détestable époux.  
Pour les moyens nécessaire à ce voyage, c'était tout simple selon elle, ils avaient emprunté, et elle espérait que ces deux grandes sœurs si richement mariés lui donnerait l'argent nécessaire pour non seulement rentrer mais aussi rembourser leur créancier, ni plus ni moins ! Elle avait annoncé cela de l'air le plus naturel du monde pendant que Mrs Bennet ne cessait de crier sa joie de revoir sa fille chérie, portant son futur petit-fils, et regardait les futures mariées en disant _« Lydia a raison, vous devez payer son voyage ! »._

Elisabeth avait du faire un gigantesque effort sur elle-même pour ne pas craquer, ce qui lui fut encore plus difficile quand elle pensait à la rencontre inéluctable entre les Wickham et les Darcy. Comment un homme aussi… aussi dénué de principes avait-il pu avoir l'aplomb d'apparaître devant son ancien compagnon d'enfance dont il n'avait cherché qu'à tirer des bénéfices, et sa jeune sœur dont il avait manqué de souiller l'honneur ?  
Fort heureusement, sa toute nouvelle belle-sœur avait prit la nouvelle plus courageusement que ce que l'on aurait pu croire en annonçant du bout des lèvres que puisqu'il fallait que cela se passe bien un jour, autant en finir tout de suite.  
Lizzy doutait que Georgiana ne soit jamais prête à se retrouver face à Wickam, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, et avait du subir la mortification de voir le mari de Lydia se pavaner à Longbourn comme s'il n'avait jamais fait quoique que ce soit contraire à l'honneur d'un Gentleman.

Elle manqua même de se rendre malade, effrayée à l'idée que son fiancé veuille repousser les noces, ou pire les annuler, devant ces scènes quotidiennes aussi difficiles.  
Mais il la rassura le mieux qu'il put, en lui avouant qu'en demandant sa main il savait très bien à qui il se liait, et que par respect pour Mr Bennet et Georgiana, il ne ferait rien qui puisse créer de l'embarras. Qu'il aurait bien voulu couper cette branche de l'arbre généalogique qui les faisait beaux-frères, mais que pour l'amour d'elle, il avait choisi d'assumer cette parenté devant la bonne société, attendu que même dans les meilleurs lignages de sa connaissance, il y avait toujours certaines tâches dans l'histoire familiale que beaucoup prenait grand soin à cacher.  
Du reste, ils seraient tous deux bientôt loin, et il pourrait alors s'efforcer d'oublier que l'ancien favori de feu son père faisait partie de sa famille, et, avait-il ajouté en riant, ce serait même sa pénitence pour avoir perdu tant de temps à essayer de se convaincre que Miss Elisabeth Bennet n'était pas pour lui, à tenter de se voiler la face, et pour les avoir traiter de la sorte, elle et sa sœur Jane Bingley.

En dépit des nombreux refus de Mr Bennet, Mr Darcy tenu à assumer seul les frais du mariage, même la robe de la future mariée.  
Mrs Bennet avait trouvé cela normal – après tout, _il avait dix mile livres de rente !_ - mais après une lutte acharnée, où les deux hommes purent jauger leurs propres caractères, promesse de soirée agréable ensemble, Mr Bennet avait réussi à arracher la promesse de rémunérer le pasteur et de fournir le trousseau d'Elisabeth.

.

* * *

.

.

Elizabeth tentait de réguler sa respiration, les mains posées autour de sa taille. Elle sentit frémir alors sous ses doigts le satin hors de prix qui constituait sa robe à la dernière mode de Londres.  
Aurait-elle laissé faire son fiancé que tout aurait été préparé dans la capitale, et acheminé à Longbourn. Mais la jeune femme s'était récriée. Ils avaient choisi de s'unir ici, il était donc normal de faire travailler les nombreux commerçants des alentours pour qu'eux aussi profitent de la joie de cette union.  
Le patron de la robe avait donc était rapporté de Londres et cousu par une jeune modiste de grand talent de Meryton qui rêvait de la grande ville. Elisabeth avait alors promis de la faire embaucher dans une maison respectable là-bas.  
C'était un fait, la jeune Miss Bennet faisait là un mariage excessivement avantageux, et si elle ne souhaitait pas jouir de sa fortune de façon pédante et prétentieuse, elle pouvait au moins en faire profiter les nombreux boutiquiers de la ville qui avait bercé son enfance, ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir. Cela fit au moins taire une bonne partie des mauvaises langues, même si ce genre de commentaire ne l'atteignait pas.  
Aujourd'hui, elle se mariait par amour, et un amour sincère, profond et désintéressé, avec le seul homme qui pu lui correspondre dans ce monde. L'argent n'était rien, ne pesait rien dans la balance. Le seul confort moral qu'elle en tirait, était l'assurance de pouvoir mettre sa famille à l'abri si la situation se présentait. L'argent était une responsabilité énorme qui l'angoissait aussi mais à laquelle elle ne souhaitait pas songer aujourd'hui.  
Aujourd'hui, elle ne devait penser qu'à elle, et c'est ce qu'elle fit quand la musique retentit hors de l'église et qu'elle tendit son bras tremblant à son père.

.

* * *

.

.

Le prêtre avait fini. Non sans émotion, Elizabeth songea qu'elle venait de s'unir devant Dieu avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.  
Le nouveau couple sorti de l'église, passa sous l'arche végétale traditionnelle au son des félicitations des invités, et tenta de ne pas être écrasé par l'avalanche de riz pour grimper dans leur calèche tirée par quatre chevaux qui les emmènerait à Netherfield, là où aurait lieu la réception et le bal.  
Pour une fois, Mr Darcy avait tordu le cou aux convenances. Il ne souhaitait pas s'attarder en Hertfordshire, son seul souhait était d'emmener sa femme à Pemberley pour leur nuit de noce.  
Répondant aux souhaits de sa nouvelle belle-mère sans le vouloir, il avait obtenu une licence spéciale pour faire célébrer le mariage tard dans la soirée – 19H00 – pour que les festivités se poursuivent jusqu'au petit matin, et voyager tout le jour pour atteindre son domaine dans la soirée.  
Elizabeth avait applaudit à cette proposition, ravie de retourner si vite dans les magnifiques paysages du Derbyshire, et de ne pas imposer sa présence à Jane, en passant la nuit dans sa nouvelle demeure, ce qui la gênait affreusement. La fatigue du voyage lui importait peu.

A Netherfield, ils accueillirent leurs invités comme il se devait à l'entrée, et avec le sourire.  
Mrs Bennet fut comme à son habitude, et au grand dépit d'Elizabeth, exubérante dans ses vœux de bonheur, même Mr Darcy n'arriva pas à calmer son ardeur, lui qui lui faisait si grand effet habituellement. Mr Bennet préféra ignorer sa femme et félicita les jeunes mariés avec beaucoup d'émotion. Il garda longtemps la main de sa cadette dans la sienne, et répéta à son gendre la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui en lui confiant sa fille.  
Une fois les transports émotionnels de sa mère passés – elle était partie se plaindre de _ses pauvres nerfs_ à sa sœur Phillips – Lizzzy accueillit avec d'autant plus de plaisir les souhaits d'une vie remplie de bonheur de Mr et Mrs Charles Bingley. Sa sœur était resplendissante depuis qu'elle était mariée. Naturellement belle, elle irradiait depuis ses noces.  
Derrière eux, Miss Caroline Bingley essayait de transformer sa grimace en sourire, qu'elle n'adressa qu'à Mr Darcy.  
Mr Hurst, comme de coutume, ne dit pas un mot, attendant seulement que le repas commence, mais sa femme sut faire preuve de plus de politesse.  
Georgiana, bien que toujours aussi timide, sorti de sa réserve pour chaudement les féliciter, elle était littéralement réjouie du bonheur de son frère qu'elle désespérait voir marié. Elle était accompagnée du Colonel Fitzwilliam, qui ne fut pas moins éloquent, et qui secrètement enviait son cousin, son indépendance et sa jolie femme.

Puis ce fut le moment que le couple redoutait, les félicitations de Mr et Mrs Wickham. S'il fut relativement court, il fut éprouvant. Wickham se contenta de congratuler Lizzy, saluant juste Darcy d'un hochement de tête discret, mais c'est Lydia qui leur donna tout l'embarra du monde :

- Eliza vous verrez, être une femme mariée est merveilleux ! En revanche c'est très fatiguant, ça ne vous laisse aucun répit.

- Merci Lydia…

- Oh, et puis j'espère que vous penserez à nous, avec notre heureux événement qui arrive dans peu de temps – elle caressa son ventre d'un geste ennuyé et distant – nos frais vont doubler !

- _Merci_ Lydia !

Le ton appuyé ne sembla pas la décourager, mais Darcy eut la bonne idée d'écouter les vœux de Mr et Mrs Gardiner, mettant ainsi court à ses supplications inopportunes.  
L'oncle et la tante d'Elizabeth parurent vraiment ravis de cette union, et Mr Darcy en profita pour leur donner une invitation à séjourner à Pemberley quand ils le désireraient. Mrs Gardiner se déclara ravie de cette attention, elle pourrait ainsi retourner souvent dans son comté natal si cher à son cœur.  
Lady Catherine n'était bien évidemment pas présente, mais sa colère n'avait pas suffit à empêcher Charlotte de venir. Elle était bien sûr accompagnée de son époux, aussi bavard que d'ordinaire, qui était partagé entre son supposé devoir de rassembler une famille déchirée par les tensions et son envie de faire grande impression à son nouveau cousin par alliance. Il était toujours aussi ridicule, mais Mr Darcy était trop heureux pour y prêter attention.

- Charlotte, vous n'auriez pas du faire ce voyage dans votre état ! la morigéna Elizabeth en désignant son ventre proéminant.

- Vous plaisantez Eliza ! Je n'aurai raté cela pour rien au monde ! Je l'ai tellement espéré, mais sans y croire, et voilà que cela arrive, je suis enchantée !

Charlotte était honnête, et en rien jalouse de la bonne fortune de son amie. Elle verrait ainsi plus souvent Lizzy quand Lady Catherine aurait pardonné, ce qui arriverait bien un jour. C'était une joie pour elle qu'elles soient toutes deux bien établies. Mrs Collins était assez lucide pour savoir que jamais un parti comme celui-ci ne se serait présenté à elle, et toujours reconnaissante au hasard et à sa persévérance qui l'avaient lié à son encombrant époux. Elle n'avait jamais espéré autant étant donné son manque de charme et son âge avancé. Alors certes, le devoir conjugal n'était pas une partie de plaisir, et les visites à leur honorable voisine un peu trop nombreuses, mais elle savait remplir ses journées pour apprécier sa vie et ne rien regretter. Et bientôt, un enfant viendrait accaparer tout son temps, et le réel bonheur de Mr Collins à cette perspective la rapprochait assez de lui pour espérer par la suite de nombreux frères et sœurs.

Le reste des invités défila assez rapidement – leur nombre était restreint, uniquement la société du Hertfordshire que Mr Darcy avait tant méprisé à son arrivée – et le jeune couple put enfin pénétrer dans le grand salon de réception de Netherfield. Charles Bingley, que le bonheur avait rendu encore plus généreux et aimable, les annonça alors d'une voix forte et fière :

- Mr et Mrs Fizwilliam Darcy !

Elizabeth fut alors littéralement écrasée par le bonheur et la félicité.

_Mrs Fitzwilliam Darcy_.  
C'était elle.

.

* * *

.

.

Il était sept heures du matin et la réception était enfin terminée. Elizabeth était exténuée d'avoir tant sourit, dansé, parlé. Le bonheur était fatiguant.  
Georgiana demeurait à Neterhfield, mais il était temps pour les Darcy de se rendre dans leur domaine.  
Les adieux furent déchirants pour la jeune femme. Malgré tout leurs défauts, les Bennet étaient sa famille.  
Son excentrique mère était peut-être ridicule, mais elle les avait élevé, seule – _quel esclavage !_ comme dirait Lady Catherine de Bourgh – et les avait aimé, même si sa manière de le montrer était singulière.  
Son père, même si son originalité faisait parfois jaser, était un gentleman instruit et bon, qui avait toujours eu à cœur d'ouvrir l'esprit de ses filles, bien que pour certaines il ait rapidement baissé les bras.  
Sa sœur Lydia, en dépit de ses très nombreux défauts avait la qualité d'être sincère et vraie.  
Catherine était faible avec une tendance à la dépression, mais gentille, jolie et influençable. Bien entouré il y avait tout lieu d'espérer qu'elle devienne une femme douce, avec un côté fantasque plutôt séducteur.  
Mary, si elle apprenait à dompter sa vanité et s'ouvrait un peu au monde, saurait briller en société avec sa culture et sa connaissance musicale.

Et Jane…  
Elle avait toujours été très proche de son ainée, qui lui était tellement supérieure, elle ne pouvait envisager de rester si loin d'elle, de sa meilleure amie. Sa seule consolation fut d'apprendre que Charles pensait sérieusement à prospecter les terrains et domaines à acquérir dans le Derbyshire. Cela pouvait prendre quelques mois comme quelques années, mais cela adoucit sensiblement la peine de la séparation.

Puis vint le moment du départ.  
Elizabeth avait ôté sa robe de mariée pour vêtir une tenue plus confortable pour le voyage, une longue robe en velours corail – il faisait encore froid en cette fin de mois de Mars.  
Pour l'occasion, Darcy s'était mis en frais et avait acheté une calèche à double capote en cuir et tout le confort nécessaire à leur long voyage.  
Les six chevaux ébranlèrent la calèche pendant qu'Elizabeth saluait une dernière fois sa famille de la main.  
Puis elle se tendit en se rendant compte qu'elle était pour la tout première fois seule avec son époux.  
Il la regardait avec adoration, et elle dut se résoudre à baisser les yeux devant tant de passion.

- Elizabeth – l'entendre prononcer son prénom lui donna des frissons dans tout le corps – vous avez fait de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Il lui attrapa la main et posa ses lèvres dessus.  
Submergée par la fatigue, la jeune femme eut tout juste la force de lui sourire avec tendresse avant de s'endormir contre son épaule.

.

* * *

.

.

- Elizabeth, Elizabeth réveillez-vous nous arrivons bientôt.

Avec un sursaut, la toute nouvelle Mrs Darcy s'éveilla difficilement sous les yeux amusés de son époux.  
Elle était recouverte d'une couverture en cachemire bleue dont elle se dégagea en rougissant quand elle se souvint du voyage.  
A mi-chemin, pendant que les valets s'occupaient de changer les chevaux, Mr Darcy l'avait réveillé pour qu'ils puissent manger quelque chose. Elizabeth avait refusé tout net de sortir dans cette tenue et non coiffée, elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire honte à son époux, et difficilement, celui-ci avait réussi à lui faire accepter de prendre une collation dans la voiture. Il avait rit devant le côté bougon de sa femme mal réveillée, et s'était émerveillé devant ces petits détails qu'il connaitrait maintenant par cœur.  
Elizabeth, encore plus gênée qu'au moment du départ, n'avait osé croiser son regard et s'était rendormie la tête contre la fenêtre, pendant que la main de son époux lui caressait la joue.

A présent, parfaitement réveillé, elle se mit à regarder les paysages du Derbyshire. Elle pensa à voix haute :

- Et dire qu'il y a moins d'un an, je regardais ces mêmes paysages, sans arriver à me départir de la peur de vous rencontrer en visitant votre domaine.

- Peur justifiée, ironisa Mr Darcy.

- Qui aurait pu penser que tant de bonheur m'attendrait au bout de cette route ?

Il sourit franchement et prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux bruns de sa femme.  
Elizabeth rougit encore.  
Quelle attitude devait-elle adopter dans cette intimité avec son époux ? Elle n'en savait rien. Il y avait bien des choses qu'elle aurait voulu faire, mais comment savoir si cela se faisait, s'il ne le prendrait pas mal ?

- Nous allons faire un arrêt ici, annonça Mr Darcy.

D'une main, il tapa sur la paroi avant de la calèche pour intimer à son cocher de s'arrêter.  
Lizzy haussa un sourcil interrogateur.  
Où l'emmenait-il ? Pemberley House n'était même pas encore visible.

- Couvrez-vous Elizabeth, il fait froid dehors.

Effectivement, le soleil se couchait et un vent glacial commençait à se lever. La jeune femme se couvrit d'un châle en fourrure très épais – cadeau de mariage de sa tante Gardiner – puis sortit de la voiture pour se rendre compte qu'ils se trouvaient devant la chapelle de Pemberley, un édifice petit mais magnifique.  
Son époux lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le bâtiment vide, le bruit de leurs pas résonnant entre les murs épais. Les derniers rayons semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous au travers des vitraux pour baigner l'endroit d'une faible lumière dorée presqu'irréelle.  
Elizabeth interrogea du regard Darcy quand il la fit tourner vers lui, ses yeux dans les siens.  
Il semblait très ému, et apeuré aussi, dans une moindre mesure, comme quelque chose qui miroitait derrière ses prunelles sombres habituées à faire passer une impression de certitude absolue.

- C'est… c'est ici que se sont mariés mes parents Lizzy, et c'est ici que je voulais que l'on échange notre premier baiser.

Elizabeth se tendit dans l'attente de ce moment qu'elle appréhendait depuis leurs fiançailles. Darcy avait toujours été très correct avec elle et respectueux. Jamais, comme certains jeunes couples qu'elle avait vu – et qu'elle réprouvait – il ne s'était permit trop d'intimité avec elle, même seuls. Il avait toujours scrupuleusement respecté la tradition, ce qui rassurait sa fiancée d'alors, et donna encore plus de valeur au moment présent.  
Mais Darcy ne lui fit pas peur. Il posa sa main droite sur sa joue gauche, et se pencha vers elle.  
La jeune femme ferma les yeux. Elle sentit alors les lèvres de son époux se poser doucement sur les siennes, et instinctivement, elle rapprocha son corps du sien, sans s'y coller toutefois.  
La main de Darcy glissa sur sa nuque et se perdit dans sa chevelure dense, et Lizzy fut parcouru de frissons.  
Puis elle s'écarta d'un bond quand elle sentit que quelque chose d'humide avait voulu se frayer un chemin entre ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
Son mari ne sembla pas s'en offusquer, et même un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Elizabeth, n'ayez pas peur, je vous promets que je sais ce que je fais et ne ferai jamais rien de désagréable, laissez-moi vous montrer, le voulez-vous ?

Les lèvres pincées, Lizzy acquiesça. Quelle idiote d'avoir peur, vraiment, elle était ridicule. Un instant, elle eut envie de pleurer, puis se reprit et leva le visage, volontaire, décidée.  
Darcy sourit puis se pencha de nouveau, et la jeune femme oublia ses vaines angoisses. La bouche de son époux était douce, et quand elle sentit sa langue tenter de caresser la sienne, elle ne s'enfuit pas. Elle le laissa faire et se surprit à aimer ce contact étrange.  
Son cœur s'emballa et les événements aussi. La main de Darcy descendit dans son dos et colla son corps au sien, et Lizzy entoura sa taille de ses bras.  
Le baiser dura quelques minutes, elle s'accrochait à lui, la main maintenant dans ses cheveux, et il la détacha de lui, à son grand regret, pour lui sourire encore, ce sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux sombres. Elizabeth était hors d'haleine, les joues rosées, décoiffée, et elle posa ses mains sur son bas ventre qui chauffait étrangement et balbutia :

- J'ai peur d'être malade.

- Vous avez chaud, l'impression de brûler à l'intérieur ?

- Oui, s'étonna Lizzy devant tant de clairvoyance.

- Alors ne paniquez pas, vous avez la même maladie que moi.

- Quoi donc ?

C'est qu'il commençait à lui faire peur !  
Mr Darcy s'approcha pour lui caresser le bras et poser ses lèvres sur son front en murmurant :

- L'amour et le désir Elizabeth…

Rouge pivoine, Eliza le laissa lui poser son châle autour des épaules pour retourner dans la voiture qui s'ébranla en direction du manoir. Confiné dans la calèche, et à l'abri des regards, Darcy passait doucement sa main dans son dos pendant que sa femme regardait de nouveau à l'extérieur. Ce qu'elle vit quelques minutes plus tard lui arracha un cri de ravissement :

- Oh Mr Darcy c'est magnifique, vous n'auriez pas du !

La dernière portion de chemin qui menait à l'entrée de Pemberley était de part et d'autre couverte de chandelles, ce qui rendait plus impressionnant encore le déploiement de toute la domesticité des Darcy qui attendait en rang, le buste droit, leur maître et sa toute nouvelle femme.  
Elizabeth était impressionnée et morte de peur. Si la bonne société ne lui ferait aucun cadeau, les domestiques du domaine non plus. Il était dur de trouver un valet ou un palefrenier plus heureux de sa condition que ceux-ci. Ils étaient bien payés, certes, mais plus que ça, ils étaient considérés par leur maître, et très peu de serviteurs pouvaient en dire autant. Ils attachaient autant d'importance au prestige de Pemberley que Mr Darcy lui-même, ce qui n'était pas peu dire, et ils attendaient beaucoup de la femme qui remplacerai la célèbre Lady Anne Darcy que les plus anciens avait connu et servit.  
La nouvelle Mrs Darcy était consciente de tout ça et tâcha de faire bonne figure, mais ses efforts étaient inutiles.  
D'emblée, en la voyant au bras de leur maître, qu'il n'avait vu aussi souriant depuis des années, elle leur avait plu. Un visage doux, un port droit et altier mais rien qui ne semblait être hautain, un sourire engageant, des manières irréprochables, la jeune femme était rayonnante. Et puis ils avaient des préjugés favorables. Si les nobles familles d'Angleterre avait tendance à voir dans un mariage avec de telles disparités de milieux de l'opportunisme, eux ne voyait que de l'amour. Mrs Reynolds reconnut la jeune lady qui avait visité le manoir il y a quelques mois et son sourire s'accrut.

Une tout jeune demoiselle, dix ans peut-être, s'approcha d'Elizabeth et lui tendit un bouquet de pivoines sauvage.

- Au nom de tous vos domestiques, nous vous souhaitons la bienvenue dans votre nouveau domaine Maîtresse Darcy, ainsi qu'un bon retour à Maître Darcy.

Elle finit son discours par une révérence maladroite mais touchante et Lizzy en fut très touchée.

- Merci demoiselle, quel est ton nom ?

- Je m'appelle Mary, répondit-elle, ravie de la marque d'attention qu'on lui témoignait.

Darcy prit la parole :

- Mrs Reynold, faites nous servir le thé dans le salon jaune.

- Tout de suite Monsieur.

La foule de domestique se dispersa pour retourner à leurs besognes, et Mr Darcy entraîna sa femme dans un salon attenant au grand escalier central, décoré dans les tons jaunes et orangés.  
Elizabeth avait froid, même si elle n'osait l'avouer, et se dirigea tout naturellement vers le feu ronflant. Rapidement, elle sentit la présence de son époux derrière elle.

- Qui est cette toute jeune Mary ? La fille d'une de vos domestiques ?

Darcy lui intima de s'asseoir face à lui devant une tasse de thé.

- Mary Molland est la fille d'un jeune couple de la paroisse, très respectable, mais qui n'avait que très peu pour vivre. Je les aidais alors du mieux que je pouvais. Mais leur demeure résista mal au temps, ils l'avaient renforcé avec leur maigres moyens sans rien dire ni rien réclamer, et un jour où je partis pour Londres, il y eut une grande tempête, la maison fut balayée par les vents et Mr et Mrs Molland périrent dans les décombres.

Lizzy porta sa main à la bouche.

- La toute jeune Mary était venue ici, dans les écuries, pour caresser les chevaux qu'elle adore, aussi n'a-t-elle rien eu. Mais je l'ai prise sous ma protection. Elle vit avec la domesticité et s'occupe des chevaux avec qui elle a une affinité remarquable. Le maître que j'emploie pour donner de l'éducation aux enfants des serviteurs lui donne aussi des leçons, et je la doterai dans quelques années. Je lui dois bien ça pour n'avoir pas su déceler la faiblesse de l'endroit où elle vivait.

Il avait vraiment l'air torturé par cette histoire, vraiment l'air de se sentir coupable et Elizabeth posa sa main sur la sienne en lui murmurant :

- Vous ne pouvez pas porter sur vos épaules tout le malheur du monde, il y a des choses, et notamment le climat contre lesquels on ne peut rien Mr Darcy.

- Quand allez-vous cesser de m'appeler Mr Darcy ! Eliza, nous sommes mariés maintenant, vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom !

La jeune femme baissa la tête en rougissant et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible.

- Pardon ? Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

- Je… Oh je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça mais…Vous m'avez impressionné si longtemps, même au temps où je ne vous aimais pas, je n'arrive pas à passer au-delà !

Il attrapa sa main pour y poser ses lèvres, ses yeux un instant voilés par le doute.

- Vous m'aimez ?

Elizabeth se redressa et se récria :

- Bien sûr que je vous aime, je vous interdis de penser le contraire !

Darcy sourit franchement :

- Je retrouve là la Lizzy que je connais !

- C'est très mal à vous de me provoquer pour avoir des déclarations ! Pour la peine, je ne vous appellerais plus que Mr Darcy !

- Lizzy, s'il vous plait !

Elle serra encore plus sa main dans la sienne et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

- Cela viendra, ne vous faites pas de soucis, il faut juste que je m'habitue.

Darcy se contenta de cette réponse, se leva et appela Mrs Reynold.

- Guidez Mrs Darcy vers ses appartements je vous prie.

- Bien Monsieur.

Une sueur froide traversa la jeune femme qui se leva à son tour, et elle sentit la main de son époux dans le bas de son dos pendant qu'il murmurait :

- Je vous retrouve là-haut.

Acquiesçant mécaniquement, Elizabeth suivit l'intendante dans l'enfilade de couloir. Du bout des lèvres, elle la remercia quand on la fit rentrer dans sa chambre, une magnifique pièce lambrissée, où brûlait un feu puissant, mais une seule chose l'hypnotisa, le lit, qu'elle trouva immense.  
Elle tourna quelques minutes en rond puis sonna, et sa jeune femme de chambre, Eléonore, entra afin de l'aider à quitter ses vêtements de voyage pour enfiler sa tenue de nuit. Atrocement gênée, elle se couvrit rapidement d'une robe de chambre en satin crème et la congédia pour être seule avec ses méditations.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et mit sa tête entre ses mains.  
Qu'était-elle sensé faire ?  
Dire ?  
Devait-elle se coucher ?  
Attendre debout ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin ses questions car quelques coups furent tapés à la porte qui, de toute évidence, séparait sa chambre de celle de son époux.  
Elle ne reconnut pas sa propre voix quand elle lui enjoignit de rentrer.  
Mr Darcy avait ouvert un peu le col de sa chemise et dénoué son foulard, ses bottes avaient été délacées. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir peur. Il avait même l'air remarquablement sûr de lui quand il marcha vers elle. Mais Elizabeth savait voir à travers ce masque, et ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le reflet de ses propres angoisses.

Il se plaça face à elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.  
Il semblait déchiré entre l'envie de fuir son regard et le désir de l'admirer de haut en bas.  
Redressant son buste, Elizabeth planta ses yeux dans les siens, comme pour se donner du courage, et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.  
Cela sembla faire tomber les défenses de Darcy qui la colla contre elle. Ses mains passèrent entre leurs deux corps et il délassa sa robe de chambre avec une dextérité qui semblait dénoter une certaine habitude qui effraya un peu a jeune femme, dégagea ses épaules, et le vêtement chut sans bruit sur le sol.  
Puis il recula jusque dans un fauteuil où il s'assit pour l'admirer, un air de mâle très fier de lui sur le visage, pendant qu'elle tentait de se cacher derrière ses bras, et lâchement, couru derrière un paravent.

- Elizabeth…

Son ton était faussement ennuyé.  
La jeune femme sortit, morte de honte, les bras autour de son corps, horriblement gênée de se retrouver dans cette tenue devant son époux.  
Il tenait son menton dans la paume de ses mains et secoua la tête.

- Elizabeth, je crois que je me suis trompé.

Mortifié, Lizzy ouvrit de grands yeux. De quoi parlait-il ? Voulait-il dire qu'il n'aurait pas du l'épouser ?

Devant son air catastrophé, Darcy éclata de rire :

- Je me suis trompé Lizzy, je croyais que la tenue qui vous allait le mieux était votre robe de mariée mais non. Cette tenue là est tellement mieux…

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi Darcy !

- Je ne me le permettrai certainement pas dans un moment pareil – sa voix était emplie d'émotion – vous êtes…tellement _au-delà_ de ce que j'avais pu espérer, tellement…

Là, les mots lui manquèrent et il se contenta de soupirer de frustration.

- Vous dites ça pour me flatter…

- Vous êtes la première à savoir que je ne suis pas du genre à mentir Lizzy.

Il se leva pour se placer de nouveau face à elle.

- Vous êtes magnifique Elizabeth…

Les joues de celle-ci se colorèrent pendant qu'elle baissait la tête.

- Alors ma tenue vous plait ?

- Pourquoi ne serait-ce pas le cas ?

- Parce que je l'ai choisi seule, avec mon argent personnel, je me suis enfuie de Longbourn car je ne voulais surtout pas que ma mère soit avec moi pour un achat aussi… intime.

- Alors vous avez fait un très bon choix…

Il tendit la main pour caresser le fin tissus de la chemise de nuit de Lizzy quand celle-ci se recula, inconsciemment.  
Mr Darcy secoua la tête. Il prit une grande respiration et posa la question qui semblait lui brûler les lèvres depuis le début :

- Lizzy, avez-vous une idée de ce qu'il va se passer ce soir ?

La jeune femme s'empourpra encore plus.

- Je… Jane et moi avons voulu poser la question à ma mère, mais elle a dit que certaines choses se découvraient seule… Elle qui ne sait pas se taire pour une fois refusait de parler… et je n'ai pas osé parler de ça avec Jane depuis, et vous pensez bien que je n'allais pas poser la question à Lydia…

A la mention de sa belle-sœur, Darcy fronça les sourcils :

- En effet…

- Mais… Je sais, enfin, j'ai deviné, certaines choses, je ne sais pas tout, je… Oh je vous en prie je suis horriblement gênée…

Elle semblait en effet au bord des larmes.  
C'était le pire qui pouvait lui arriver, devoir dire ça à son époux ! Se ridiculiser devant lui ! Quelle honte ! Et dire qu'elle se croyait digne d'un tel homme, elle se fourvoyait !  
Mais l'homme en question ne sembla pas la prendre en pitié ni être déçu. Il la prit dans ses bras et elle enfouit son visage dans son épaule.

- Non, Elizabeth, je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans cet état, je vous en prie…

Elle releva la tête et osa demander :

- Mais vous… Vous vous semblez savoir, vous semblez connaître…

Il se renfrogna un peu.

- Mes expériences passées ne sont pas le genre de sujet que je comptais aborder avec vous ce soir.

Puis comme il constatait qu'elle attendait cela comme un réconfort il continua en lui caressant la joue.

- Oui, je sais, oui je connais, j'ai 27 ans, j'ai beaucoup voyagé, vécu nombres d'expériences, mais ce soir, et pour tout le reste de ma vie, il n'y a que vous qui comptez Lizzy, et uniquement, vous. Si cela peux vous apaiser quelque peu, je vous promets de ne pas vous brusquer, je vous guiderai dans ce monde qui vous est inconnu.

Sa jeune épouse buvait ses paroles.

- Vous avez confiance en moi Lizzy ?

Elle secoua la tête de haut en bas.

- Alors, si vous avez confiance en moi, je vous demande de ne pas avoir peur, laissez-moi faire et je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire de cette nuit, une nuit inoubliable.

Tendue, Elizabeth le laissa se placer derrière elle et poser ses larges mains sur ses épaules.  
Lentement, il les descendit sur ses bras et murmura :

- Je me dois de vous dire, car je refuse que ce soit pour vous une mauvaise surprise, je me dois d'être honnête… Il est courant pour les femmes que leur premier rapport intime avec leur mari soit… douloureux.

Lizzy se tendit plus encore. C'était comme ça qu'il comptait la rassurer ? Et un rapport intime, qu'était-ce au juste ?

- Non, non Elizabeth, s'il vous plait, si vous vous crispez, cela deviendra désagréable, et je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas. Eliza… Vous vous souvenez de cette sensation de chaleur dans la chapelle ?

Elle hocha la tête, toujours incapable de parler.

- C'était agréable n'est-ce pas ?

Elizabeth ferma les yeux et tenta de se souvenir. Oui, rétrospectivement, cela avait été une sensation plaisante.

- Oui.

- Alors concentrez-vous uniquement sur cette sensation, et laissez-moi faire, je ne vous ferez jamais de mal, vous le savez n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais.

Alors les caresses reprirent. Ses mains remontèrent le long de ses épaules et descendirent vers ses omoplates, puis se posèrent autour de sa taille. Et ses lèvres se posèrent sur son épaule d'où il dégagea la bretelle qui glissa.  
Lizzy se détendit un peu. La chaleur avait fait son retour dans son bas-ventre, comme des centaines de papillons emprisonnés en elle, et une étrange sensation de bien être. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs qu'il ne se brûle pas les doigts quand ceux-ci caressèrent son ventre et se dirigèrent doucement vers sa poitrine ronde dont les extrémités avaient inexplicablement durcies.  
Quand elle les sentit sur la peau fine de ses seins, elle se cambra.  
La sensation était inédite, agréable, et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. Elle renversa sa tête sur l'épaule de Darcy dont la bouche embrassait à présent sa nuque.  
Puis il stoppa ses caresses et Eliza grogna un peu de dépit. Mais il utilisait maintenant ses mains afin de retirer les épingles qui soutenait la lourde chevelure de sa femme, et une fois ceci fait, il plongea son visage pour y respirer l'odeur de rose qu'elle y avait aspergé.  
Elle se retourna et colla son corps au sien. Enhardie par la tiédeur qui gagnait peu à peu tout son corps, elle tenta par des gestes maladroits de lui retirer son foulard. Il sourit devant ce geste et l'embrassa passionnément.  
Lizzy fut surprise par la force de ce baiser qui la fit reculer de quelques pas. Elle s'accrocha aux épaules de son époux comme à une bouée de sauvetage pendant qu'il recommençait à caresser sa langue avec la sienne. Il en profita pour l'attraper par les hanches et faire passer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Elle détacha ses lèvres et cria de surprise.

- Mais enfin, Mr Darcy !

Il lui intima d'un geste de se taire et l'emmena sur le lit où il la posa avec douceur.  
Les cheveux défaits, la chemise de nuit qui laissait apparaître son sein gauche, Elizabeth Darcy était tout simplement le péché incarné.  
Sans la lâcher du regard, il commença à déboutonner ses vêtements.  
Un instant, l'appréhension reprit le contrôle du corps de Lizzy quand elle aperçut l'expression de ses yeux. C'était quelque chose d'extrêmement puissant qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître depuis ce soir.  
Le désir.  
Elle avait à la fois peur, et à la fois envie en observant son époux qui se débarrassait de son veston, de son gilet, de ses chaussures, et enfin de sa chemise. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme à moitié nu, et Fitzwilliam Darcy était certainement un bel homme. Ses muscles étaient bien dessinés, et ses bras étaient robustes. Elle en eut le souffle coupé, puis se souvint de respirer quand il la rejoignit.

- Allongez-vous Lizzy.

Obéissante, elle s'exécuta, et voulut se recouvrir quand elle rendit compte de son sein découvert, mais s'arrêta net en croisant le regard désapprobateur de son époux. Elle se concentra plutôt sur sa respiration en regardant la toile de son lit – bleue ciel, elle n'avait pas remarquée.  
Puis toutes ses stupides pensées de spectre coloré s'envolèrent quand elle sentit directement sur la peau fine de sa poitrine les mains de Darcy.  
Son corps s'arqua en avant et un cri surpris s'échappa de ses lèvres.  
Puis elle tenta de contrôler sa respiration qui devenait saccadée, sans résultat.  
C'était comme… comme une trainée brûlante qu'il laissait derrière ses doigts, comme si sa peau voulait ancrer en elle chaque caresse, pour garder un souvenir incendiaire de cette soirée.  
Elle savait que l'amour c'était se reconnaître dans les yeux de l'autre, échanger, se respecter, prendre soin de son partenaire, mais elle ignorait que c'était donner tant de plaisir, sans contrepartie.  
Sa robe de nuit était à moitié enlevée, découvrant totalement sa poitrine, et le courant d'air qui remplaça les mains de son mari qu'il avait retiré firent dresser les poils clairs de ses bras. Elle tourna son visage pour chercher celui de son époux et fut étonné de ne voir que sa chevelure descendre vers sa…  
Elle ne poussa pas plus loin son enquête quand elle sentit ses lèvres humides sur ses seins.  
Ce n'était même pas mieux, c'était aussi bien mais en différent, et découvrir qu'une partie d'elle-même qu'on lui avait appris à la fois à mettre en valeur et à cacher pouvait faire ressortir tant de choses la laissait presque sans voix.  
Enfin… si seulement cela pouvait l'empêcher de gémir cela l'aurait arrangé car elle était honteusement mal à l'aise d'exprimer ainsi ses sentiments.

Ce qui de toute évidence ne gênait pas du tout Darcy, qui stoppa ses caresses et planta ses yeux dans les siens avec un sourire doux :

- Alors, il n'y avait pas de raison d'avoir peur non ?

Lizzy secoua la tête négativement sans oser vraiment le regarder.  
Puis Fitzwilliam tira sur sa chemise de nuit pour la lui ôter totalement. Elizabeth se laissa faire de bonne grâce, surtout si ce qui allait suivre serait aussi agréable que le reste.  
Mais la panique refit surface quand elle le vit enlever le reste de ses vêtements à lui et aperçut l'espace de quelques secondes l'intimité de son époux. C'était… tout simplement impressionnant. Elle n'avait pas d'autres mots. Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ?

De nouveau, elle fixa le tissus du baldaquin en se répétant mentalement de respirer, respirer pour ne pas perdre la raison, respirer pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant parce qu'elle avait peur de l'inconnu, et cette peur se rajoutait à toutes les autres, car si elle n'était pas à la hauteur, ici, ce soir, pendant leur nuit de noce, comment pourrait-elle l'être tous les jours, en tant que Maîtresse de Pemberley ?  
Alors, quand il tendit la main pour écarter ses jambes, elle fit un bond et s'assit au bord du lit, la respiration saccadée et les muscles tendus à l'extrême, appréhendant la réaction de Darcy qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver.  
Mais contrairement à ce qu'elle craignait, il ne lui reprocha rien, ne dit rien, il se glissa derrière elle, les jambes de part et d'autre de son corps et se colla contre elle.  
Lizzy tressaillit quand elle sentit contre sa peau le sexe de son époux mais ne dit rien et baissa la tête, confuse et embarrassée de sa réaction puérile.  
Darcy passa alors ses mains sur sa taille puis le long de ses cuisses nues en écartant la chevelure de sa femme avec son visage pour déposer de longs baisers sur sa nuque. Il attrapa ses mains dans les siennes et les remonta afin de croiser ses bras autour d'elle en même temps que les siens et essayer de lui faire passer des ondes de confiance.

- Lizzy…

- Je suis désolé… gémit-elle au bord des larmes, je ne suis pas à la hauteur n'est-ce pas, vous devez regrettez, oh vous devez me mépriser…

Là, elle éclata franchement en sanglot. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle, qui se vantait d'avoir un caractère bien trempé, qui refaisait le monde avec des mots, qui était si fière, elle se retrouvait dans les bras d'un homme qui l'avait choisi pour ses qualités faisant écho aux siennes, en pleurs, tremblante, faible… Elle essaya de se convaincre que la journée avait été longue et riche en rebondissement, qu'elle était fatiguée… Mais cela n'arrangeait en rien ses états d'âme.

Son époux, en l'entendant pleurer, passa son bras sous ses jambes et la fit tourner de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouve assise perpendiculairement à lui sur ses genoux et essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts.  
Il semblait souffrir profondément du chagrin et du désarroi de sa femme tout en ne trouvant pas les mots capables de la calmer sans la brusquer car il était en colère contre l'opinion qu'elle avait d'elle-même :

- Vous mépriser ? Lizzy, comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ? Vous êtes… vous êtes Mrs Darcy à présent, mais j'ai l'impression que la tâche vous effraie. Mais moi je vous ai choisi en sachant que vous seriez capable, que vous me rendrez fier, je vous ai choisi parce que je vous aime, je vous aime pour ce que vous êtes tous les jours, et même pour ce que vous êtres maintenant, cette sensibilité que vous cachez et ne montrez qu'à moi.

Il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en continuant :

- Je ne regrette rien, Elizabeth, absolument rien, vous êtes la femme qui fera mon bonheur, celle qui s'occupera avec moi du domaine, qui me donnera des enfants. Et ce soir, je vais m'occuper de vous, et je vous assure, il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir si peur, je n'aurai pas du tant vous mettre en garde, je vois bien que je n'ai fait que renforcer des appréhensions bien naturelles. Laissez-vous aller, faites-moi confiance…

La source des larmes d'angoisse s'était tarie, et Elizabeth sourit à Darcy en passant ses mains autour de son cou pour l'embrasser en murmurant :

- Je ne mérite pas tant d'indulgence…

- Vous méritez ce qu'il y a de meilleur Lizzy, et je vais vous l'offrir.

Elizabeth soupira d'aise.

- Comment n'ais-je pas pu voir que tant de générosité se cachait derrière ce masque ?

Elle se retourna pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Son corps nu contre le sien la fit hésiter quelques secondes qu'il mit à profit pour la porter et la déposer, allongée, sur les draps, avec le plus de douceur qu'il pouvait. Elle étendit ses bras le long de son corps, paumes en l'air avec un sourire engageant.

- Je suis prête, je n'ai pas peur, j'ai confiance en vous.

Il eut un rire discret devant son attitude. Elle redevenait elle-même et il en fut rassuré.  
Il se glissa à ses côtés et posa sa main gauche sur sa cheville, pour la remonter lentement.  
Lizzy frissonna et quand sa main toucha un instant son sexe, elle se cambra sous la sensation étrange que cela provoquait. Il recommença à caresser sa poitrine pour qu'elle se détende, et elle se détendit en soupirant.  
Puis comme quelques minutes ou heures de plus ne pourraient faire mieux, il retira sa main puis posa son corps contre celui de sa femme.

Elizabeth Darcy chercha alors quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher pendant qu'à l'aide de ses genoux il écartait ses cuisses pour y glisser ses hanches. Elle trouva ses yeux, au moment même où elle sentit son sexe toucher le sien. Elle mit ses mains dans ses cheveux et il ne la lâcha pas du regard alors qu'il poussait en elle et forçait ses barrières. La douleur alors qu'il la pénétrait lui fit réprimer un gémissement et elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure.  
Désolé, il caressa sa joue de sa main et l'embrassa avec passion sans jamais cesser de la regarder dans les yeux. Puis il commença à faire de lents mouvement de va-et-vient qui estompèrent peu à peu la douleur que Lizzy éprouvait pour laisser place à la joie de voir son mari éprouver du plaisir en l'aimant de la façon la plus intime qui soit.  
Puis, au fur et à mesure, cela devint agréable, elle ne comprenait pas comment, mais les mouvements de Darcy de plus en plus rapide firent revenir cette chaleur en elle et elle renversa sa tête contre l'oreiller pour essayer de s'imprégner de cette sensation.  
Savoir que sa femme ne souffrait plus et prenait même un peu de plaisir à leur nuit de noce fit craquer Darcy et en un dernier coup de rein, il se libéra et s'écroula à ses côté dans un grognement sourd qui la fit sourire.  
Une immense vague de fatigue la submergea et elle bailla bruyamment.  
Son époux fit glisser les draps en désordre sur elle et la couva d'un regard attentionné et un peu inquiet. Elle l'embrassa avec l'énergie qu'il lui restait en répondant à sa question muette :

- Je suis heureuse, merci, William…

.

.

* * *

_Voilà, c'est la fin de cet OS.  
Avant toute chose, je dois le dédicacer. Et je le dédicace à __**Bb**__, ma folle et fidèle revieweuse de mes OS sur les __**Âmes Vagabondes**__. Voilà __**Bb**__, tu l'as réclamé à corps et à cri avec des yeux de cocker, je le publie._

_Sinon, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que vous ne serez pas trop sévères. J'espère aussi que vous aurez fantasmé avec moi sur Mr Darcy tout nu. Ha, faut avouer quand même que Mr Darcy… c'est Mr Darcy quoi !_

_Une review, ça prend moins de 5 minutes et ça fait toujours plaisir, j'espère en avoir de très nombreuses !  
Et même des messages si vous voulez échanger des avis sur les différentes adaptations de P&P, ou si vous avez des liens de forums intéressants sut le sujet, je suis preneuse !  
_

**Ever-Lyo  
**


End file.
